It is necessary to have wished for death in order to know how good it
by musketeersaddict
Summary: the musketeers embark on this journey, who will they find and will it be worth all the heartbreak. abilities and friendships will be tested but will it be worth it for the new changes that will be forced into their lives.


There have been many an adventure on which the three musketeers have ventured upon but they were forever thankful for the one in which changed their lives for the best. For it was the one in which they realise that in order to know how good it is to live they must first wish for death. It was the best adventure they could possibly have found themselves upon. Now Aramis, he was a religious man who believed it was fate that their beloved Captain sent them on this mission, that God himself had a path in which they should lead. But Athos and Porthos however held no such beliefs, for it was all but coincidence, all be it a beautiful coincidence, but a coincidence none the less. For this mission was the one which lead to them no longer being the three musketeers but from that point on being known as the 'Inseparables' in which they would become four, in a brotherhood no man could come close to. This is the tale in which many a man has dreamed of, feared and envied, for this is the journey of the legendary musketeers of history.

This Journey is one of love, hope, disaster, heartbreak and brotherhood. It is one where they find their missing forth even if they did not realise they needed one. Treville saw the boy coming of course, but his visions were not always true, he took the risk of sending his best men away from Paris, but luckily his gamble paid off.

Now I'm sure you are all wondering when this legendary tale will begin, you're in with luck for I am here to tell you of it all. From the beginning. Now a little history is needed for this story first for this is not the normal one you may have read before. The three boys you know of are different in this tale, you may have already guessed as I'm sure not many of you forgot the fact that Treville had a vision, and well I don't blame you, that is a pretty big thing to be able to miss but that is not the most outstanding revelation of the story. There will be many but let's start with the three boys shall we.

Now Aramis as a man of faith and took time coming around to his way of life, he lived in denial for twenty two years before meeting Porthos. Now you see Aramis had an ability just like the rest of the musketeer. It wasn't a compulsory requirement to join the regiment but it was a added bonus. Well as we now know that abilities are possible, you must also known that they are desirable but rare. A man or women with an ability is worth so much more than and money or gold put together. Aramis however had an ability which was far from normal, this was the rarest of rare abilities for he could freeze time. This proved most useful when they were losing a fight, for he could stop time and rearrange the positions of everybody within a three mile radius to tip the scale into their hands, which is one of the reasons they won every fight they were in even if it was an ambush. The word soon spread that the three were an untouchable force.

Porthos was a man of strength but pure love and devotion, this was also shown in his ability for her had the ability to control the elements he could grow a gentle flower from the ground or he could summon a hurricane and slit the earth in two. The gentle giant had the best of both worlds he could bring beauty to the world or destroy it with a simple move of his hands. Now this was an ability which was rare with only a few known people in France possessing such a gift however it was also one that could only be brought upon a person who was destined for love, hope and devotion for this gift was not designed to be used for evil.

Now Athos was a whole different story, it was no secret that he was a drinker who had no want or need to keep his life and body intact, for he was a self sacrificing person who was stronger in his ways when it was his brothers lives at risk. His drinking always took a turn for the worse around march time, when his late baby brothers birthday swung around. His ability however contradicted everything which Athos wanted or most of the time wanted for his ability was to heal himself and others. It was useful for him to be able to heal others in a fight or to take the illness away from the ones he cared about but when it came around to him trying to take his own life – which he had tried many times and failed to do – it was an impossible feat. Aramis and Porthos were aware of when his attitude and mental well being were going down hill and made sure he always had the company he may or may not desire to keep his spirits up but mainly to keep an eye on him.

Now you realise that these abilities the musketeers possessed were ones that were highly desirable which brought them many troubles on the road, for they were oblivious to the fact that there was a bounty on their heads which meant any group of bandits who fancied the money tried to pick them apart, in their minds it was divide and conquer. What they didn't take into account how close the three were, they were never apart and always had each others backs. This mission that they were being sent on, although when they came to look back on it, wouldn't regret any action which that had taken, would be the one that would divide them allowing them to be conquered.


End file.
